Draconic truths!
by Send help. Im a stupid derg
Summary: My first real attempt at a fanfic, I hope it's well... Lies. Betrayal. Control. malice. A new world and new reality are thrust upon an odd dragon and wolf. How does this play out..? Well.. Then let us start the game!
1. Chapter 1

**Draconic Truths! 1: let us start the game.**

* * *

**/It has been a while... I hope this Attempt isn't complete trash.**

**I'll try my best. But keep in mind I can't make these too long because.. Priorities. Sorry, again.. Luckily I'm giving the spotlight to new characters rather than... The self inserts sludge I made... /**

* * *

One does not simply know how the world works. Let alone how people get from point A to point B in a snap. Hello, I'm Aqua, Something you can call.. half-human? Imagine a cloudy blue anthropomorphic dragon with white long hair that tends to always cover an eye, Raven ESC, And horns that go from cloudy blue, to grey, to green, To red velvet. That'd be my face. Yellow irises, And a rather odd body, A slightly darker shade of cloudy grey, Then replace the wrists to hands with iron, The lower stomach area, Starting at just below the chest area's end, more Iron, Ending at the waist, With a speaker in the middle of my stomach. My leg tends to be the same, Ankle down is Iron with strong claw's. A small rhombus on the front of my upper leg. My tail measure's a decent length.. 3 feet? The same grey as my body, Then it goes to a brown color, ending with a literal Yellow arrowhead as the tip... It reminds me of a stand arrow. I like to think I'm a nice guy, I help out all around Hekseville and Jirga para Lhao... My current home. I say current because my brother, Hydro, sent us here. Hydro is just a plain white anthropomorphic wolf with blue eyes. Essentially, through some divine blessing, We got literal god powers. The World Over Heaven, and Star Platinum over heaven, Which we barely use. We also got some sorta wildcard ability to use personas. I mostly use Izanagi-no-Okami and Orpheus. Hydro uses Messiah and Izanagi. We also met out guardians, I have a Shiba with a galaxy-esc fur coat..? is is that just his body? Anyway, I named him Koromaru, Or Koro-chan for short, original, I know. Hydro just got a cat, which he named Gyro, Again, Original I know. And we essentially do really stupid things because We are both 14. We are not mature enough to know how to use our abilities. I'll go over how we got them at a different time but for now... This.

* * *

We just finished fighting another Nevi. Kat and raven were taking care of Pleajaune while we swept Vendecentre. After taking down another groping gravity storm, A rift opened and we were, by all means, sucked in. Which sucked, get it? In all seriousness, I was holding hydro tightly, I didn't know where we were, Koromaru and Gyro stayed with us, but after maybe 30 seconds, We hit the ground of some forest and ate dirt. Now, I know that sounds painful, but at the same time, I've been through worse (Junping off a clock tower), And the feeling was exhilarating by all means, A new place and something new to do. Wonderful. I stood up and looked around, stepping on Hydro's tail purposefully, This made him get up with a yelp. "Agh! That hurt dumbass.." He gave an exasperated sigh after saying this and looked around as well, Nothing too interesting. It was just a forest. "Of course it hurt, having a tail that anyone can step on hurts," I replied with a grin, I love it when he gets all annoyed. "You go any idea where Koro-chan and Gyro are?" I turned to him, asking the pressing question. And as a reply, I heard a few gasps, a shriek, and a bark and a growl. I guess that wasn't the issue this time.

* * *

Hydro and I literally sprinted to them, breaking through the clearing to find.. people. They were teenagers to be exact, Holding odd-looking balls and odd-looking devices. Koro-chan and Gyro ran over to use and their attention changed from our pet's to.. us. A male exclaimed "Those two Pokemon look so fucking strong! Are they duos like Kangaskhan?" A shorter, More bratty sounding one spoke, Holding his odd device up for everyone else, he exclaimed "Four never seen before Pokemon! Catch them! You can make good money off of them!". The group cheered and got their odd Balls out, A girl exclaimed "The small ones and the wolf are so cute! You can have the dragon, He's hideous!". At that point, Hydro and I.. were pretty pissed. "Cute..?" He exclaimed with anger. "Ugly..?" I was also kind of pissed. At once, Hydro held out his palm, A blue flame engulfed card floated down and he broke it, Izanagi was behind him, At the same time, I pulled out a gun-looking object and pointed it at my head. An evoker and I pulled the trigger. Orpheus was with me. "**Persona!**" We both yelled at once. Hydro went for a Mazionga, Multiple lightning strikes raining down, I went for a maragilao, The kid's screamed and backed off. We hovered for a moment and flew off, We shifted gravity away, falling to the sky, escaping whatever they had in store...

* * *

I guess I should explain what it's like. It's just falling but in a different direction. Our appearances change a bit. Our body becoming a bit Opaque, Glowing, I glow red and Hydro glows blue. Our eyes glow the other's color. Along with such, Small vein-like structures are visible inside us when in this state. It's fun too, We can shift our weight into a strong kick and do some good damage. Anyway, So we flew for a long time, I'd say we flew until after the sun had set. I had spotted a town, It looked really lively too, And we could smell ice cream and street food's, We were pretty hungry, not gonna lie. "What do you think?" I asked Hydro, I wanted his opinion. "We don't have any money, It looks suspicious, and everyone there has that R and weird hat!" He was being a bit skeptical. "Maybe it means something good, Like... Remedy? It'll be fine!" At this point we had stopped falling and were hovering calmly, He, however, Sighed, I heard his stomach grumble. "Fine... Let's make it fast." He grumbled. "I knew you'd see it! Time to hear a Pleasure quarter!" (That song fits the mood, Trust me.). As Hydro and I dropped down, My speaker, Yes the one that somehow exists implanted right in the frontal abdomen area, played some jazz, The 'remedy' people turned their attention to us... Hoo boy. I didn't know it would be this bad...

* * *

**Thank you! Sorry if it was rushed, Sorry if the pacing was off, But I think I went a bit above and beyond compared to my previous... Attempt. I just wanted to set a decent story starter and setting for all the crazy shit.** **I** **hope being tricked into joining a criminal organization as one of its top-ranking individuals isn't bad... especially if its caused by some really odd stuff I won't spoil... See you next time and remember... I AM NOT A GOOD WRITER-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Wow...**

**Two in one week. Eh. Whatever. It's fun. Let's keep it going!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Entering

* * *

I should probably clear this up before I keep up with what happened. We are NOT naturalists. If anything, We have about the same outfit. A black jumper where the sleeves end at the lower bicep and the leg portion ending at the lower thigh. I had gold adornments on mine, mostly patterns of fire. At the abdomen, It was almost completely separate save for two pieces of cloth connecting the entire thing at the side's, Letting my speaker not be muffled. Hydros was about the same, His abdomen wasn't exposed and it had lighting patterns instead. Both of us had scarves that had an end that went to about the waist. Yes, It was a lot like a certain gravity shifter... Anyway, Let's continue with my story.

* * *

_Click_

Pleasure quarter-Gravity rush OST

(Yes these will come up to set a mood. I'd suggest playing these in the background.)

* * *

So.. Hydro and I had just landed in the middle of a town full of some... _Interesting_ characters. Which is hypocritical coming from a dragon with literal metallic limbs and an anthro-wolf that might end up on a really questionable website. Anyway, We just looked around for a moment, and in return, we got some glares. Being the oblivious pair we were, we didn't take notice and just decided to head to a cafe. The place didn't look bad, one of the 'Remedy' people were standing by a poster. So we sat down at a table and looked over the menu for about a few seconds. For a place that was completely alien to us, there was a pretty decent amount of variety. "What should I get..? What would you get Gyro?" Hydro asked his cat-shaped guardian which pawed at some tempura. "Tempura? No.. Koro-chan, do you want lobster?" A bark from my Shiba-like guardian was an affirmation. Hydro and I locked eyes with a bit of an annoyed look. "You got a problem with tempura...?" He asked in a dangerous tone, His cat was making his way next to Koromaru. "No.. You got a problem with Lobster..?" I replied I'm pretty sure my tail was flicking about in an angered manner, His was standing tall, attempting to look scary. Meanwhile, our pets were just booping each other. Ah yes, Irony, something so pure must happen in a moment of tension. After a few moments of staring at each other, He gave up. I kid you not, ten seconds later, a waitress had shown up, Tall, pale-skinned with purple-pinkish colored hair, It was in the shape of a giant curve and somehow didn't appear to follow physics. "Hello there, I'm... Jessica and I'll be your server today. What can I get you?" She asked in a cheery tone. I gave a huff while looking at Hydro. "Lobster and Lemon soda." Once she took my order, Hydro went next, I smirked, He stated the following, "Since my brother here doesn't seem to understand what real food is.. Tempura and lemon tea." He was looking right at me. So Jessica ended up writing that down and went straight to the kitchen. "So.. Sorry?" Hydro said in a questionable tone. "Its... It's fine. Sorry." I apologized rather willingly, wasn't the first or last of our fights to be sure. We spent at least the next 15 minutes talking, What we thought so far, and gushing over how Koromaru and Gyro arguably had a perfect relationship...

When the food did arrive, It was nothing special. Nothing too extravagant. Jessica set down the food, cautioning us. "Eat it while it's hot. But even then, be careful.". Hydro and I nodded, but bit straight into it. Not gonna lie it was really good, every flavor harmonized in a really addicting way. Obviously, I stole some tempura from him and we did share with our pets. I think this was the one time I had eaten a meal where all four of us had wagging tails. Well, I say four even though Gyro doesn't wag his tail, But he was purring. So we were eating, drinking, talking, everything good right? Yeah, and then Hydro flops onto the table, asleep. No explanation, He's just asleep. At this point, I'm taking note that Koromaru and Gyro are asleep too. Oh no... So I quickly stand up before an odd feeling hits me, My head feels like its made of lead Like I'm about to collapse. "Dammit.. some kinda drug.," I say with an annoyed tone. I slowly looked around, a pair of two people and one bipedal cat were standing by the door, staring right at us. One of them was our waitress, They had clothes which had the R symbol on it too. A blue-haired male, he had an odd thick voice, but it suited him for all I knew. "Ha! Four new species all for us! Team rocket! Jessie, You really outdid yourself this time!" He exclaimed with a proud tone. "I know! How gullible are they?!" 'Jessie" as she was called responded to the male. "Dammit.. " was the last thing I mumbled before collapsing, all went dark.

* * *

_Click_

Mementos-Persona 5 OST

* * *

Something cold around my mouth and wrists. That's the first thing I felt when I came to. I woke up in some sort of cell, A certain cat, dog, and familiar fuzzy face were all staring right down at me. "Ah, Your awake," Hydro spoke, trying to reference something all too obvious. "Oh fuck off with that.." I said, leaning on him to get up. I could barely speak with this.. thing on my jaw. He had the same thing on his muzzle, and some wrist cuffs. So now our arms were bound together and we could barely speak. Hydro spoke up, "So, our pets are fine... You into this?" I have never been so pissed at him in my life. "HELL NO! just... fuck off with that.". From there on, We just sat down, talking, watching our pets play around. "So.. Drugs?" Hydro asked. "Yeah.. some evil crime organization called 'team rocket'. For some reason, we are 'species' to them." I replied a rather annoyed tone. Since Irony knows no bounds, about 8 armored guards, with the 'Rocket' symbol on the armor, armed to the teeth, opened up a door in our small metal cell. Originally, I would've said it's just a cube with no way out, but nope! A door was part of the walls. So they start pushing us out, Koromaru and Gyro were picked up and brought with us. Little did we know, we'd be helping an organization without any objections.

So after maybe... 30 minutes. 30 minutes of non-stop walking, we ended up being brought to an office where a man with a well-built physique and smooth side-ways slicked black hair was sitting behind a desk, A boy about 2 year's older than us, dressed in the 'Rocket' attire, with messy tangled hair, was standing beside the desk. The old guys' right-hand man I assume. We were shoved into the room, our pets were set down and were clinging close to us. "So.. I assume you had a good rest?" The old guy spoke, He had an Italian accent. He sounded like a mobster. "Eh... I've had better." Hydro spoke back, in a joking tone too. That idiot. "I see.. well, we don't know your habitat's yet. Pokemon duos are rather rare. and two that speak are.. one of a kind." The man said this with a curious tone, clearly we were unusual. "First thing's first.. what the actual hell are Pokemon? Last time I checked that ISNT what we are." I spoke up, still annoyed, but kinda curious as well. The boy chimed in with a 'know-it-all' tone. "Pokemon are creatures that aren't like us with odd powers over different element types. I'm Gianni by the way." "Ah! how rude of me!" The old guy, presumably Gianni's dad, spoke up once more. "I am Giovanni, and I want you two on team rocket.". Hydro and I exclaimed glances and shrugged. "Sure. I'm Aqua." I said Hydro followed up. "I'm Hydro.". Clearly this was the right choice since Giovanni laughed and stood up. "Alright then. You should be able to break out of those now... Security measure you see.". He was right, I broke them easily. "You really are pretty trusting... How do you know we won't kill you now?" I asked. "Easy, I'm here to protect him." A deep, growling voice was now heard, I turned to where it came from, Gianni's direction. There was a dragon, A black dragon with thick legs and scrawny arms, A white underbelly and Red eyes on his head, which sat atop a long black neck. A wild mane of black messy hair and ruby red Iris's. "Gianni, still looking out for me, eh?" Giovanni's tone confirmed one thing. That was no normal kid.

* * *

**_So.. I know it's still kinda rushed... I.. can't pace. Anyway, A new revelation and another thousand words! Thank's for reading! Adieu!_**


End file.
